Victor Betta
Victor Betta is the main protaganist of One Piece: The Rising Sun and Captain/Navigator of the Sparrow Corp., a rag-tag group of Hunters and Pirates. He initially set out in search of Fishmen to better understand his father's heritage and follow in his brother's footsteps, which is not much different than Luffy's quest to find Ace. Appearance Victor is of slightly above average build with long spiky red hair. Despite his Fishman blood, he normally appears human to most people. His gills are not displayed when he wears clothes and his dorsal fin is normally hidden underneath his hair. Whenever he becomes excited or angry, his eyes turn feral and his fin becomes exposed. A running gag is that he gets mistaken for a woman from time to time. As an homage to Gyogin Karate, he wears a Karate gi, but in a peculiar way, wearing the top around his waist like a belt. As an homage to his father, a member of the Taiyo (Sun) Pirates, his shirt bears the kanji for sun (日)-niche. Personality Victor is a very carefree soul, simply enjoying life as it is and usually letting fate decide how things turn out. He finds great pleasure in fighting strong opponents, no matter their offiliation, be they Pirates or Marines. The only rare occations where he becomes serious is when he sees people being oppressed by others. This stems from his father's stories of Fisher Tiger and his great adventures. As such, he also refuses to kill as homage to his idol. Fighting Style As his father was a Fishman, he was taught the way of Gyogin Karate, to which his mother greatly hated him doing. After the death of his parents from a pirate raid, he found a home on Karate Island, where he was introduced the Mountain Fist, a martial art that by its very nature, is opposite of Gyogin Karate as it incorporates land and air into its style. Most of his fighting techniques have a combination english/japanese when he uses them, either for translation or sounds better in either language. Gyogin Karate 100 Brick Seiken- A standard reverse punch that is capable of breaking 100 bricks. First used against Lester the Terror. 1000 Brick Seiken- A much more powerful punch. This level of punch is said to be able to kill a man. First used against Commadore Ralley. 2000 Brick Seiken- Same as above but doubled in strength. First used to attack Doreah's Champion. 1000 Brick Taki (waterfall)- A rapid barrage of punches that deals heavy damage to its target. First used against El Toro. 2000 Brick Taki- First used against Luffy. 2000 Brick Seikikku- Kick verison of the Seiken. First used against Commadore Ralley. 3000 Brick Seikikku- A stronger version of the Seikikku. Attempted against Doreah's Champion, but was stopped before it could connect. Sharkskin- (Fishman version of Tekkai) a defensive maneuver that allows Victor to make his body hard enough to withstand powerful blows with little to no damage. First used against Lester the Terror, but wasn't named until Victor's encounter with El Toro. Typhoon Heel Kick- a forward fliping kick that sends all of Victor's momentum into his foot, capable of crushing a large area on impact. First used against El Toro. Sea Dragon Kick- a vertical kick that is delivered to an opponent's chin. First used against the Loguetown Ghostfish. Sea Dragon Upper- an uppercut. Sea Dragon's Roar- An improvised attack Victor used to combat El Toro. After drinking an insurmountable amount of sea water, Victor fires the water from his mouth like a high pressure water cannon. Sea Cutter- (Fishman version of Rankyaku) created from Victor's powerful legs, he fires a crescent shockwave that is capable of cutting through solid stone. First used against a wave. Sea Slicer- Using his fingers, Victor can create shockwaves from his fingers. Not as powerful as the Sea Cutter, but can be fired quicker and more accurate. First used against the Oragami Kingdom. White Rapids- a rapid barrage of strikes from all directions due to Victor's increased speed from being in water. First used against El Toro. Conch Shell- a headbutt. First used against Luffy. Water Bullet- The Uchimizu under a different name. Aqua Torpedo- Victor's strongest attack as it requires a vast amount of water to create. Similar to Jinbei's Yarinami, Victor draws upon the surrounding water to propel a massive ball of water that is capable of demolishing a Galleon Class ship. First used against Steel Claws Tyrus. Mountain Fist Vacuum Cannon- A powerful burst of wind generated by a quick thrust of the palm. First used on his boat. Seizmic Hammer- A powerful punch directed at the ground, sending a controlled shockwave that destroys the land around it. Mostly used as a distraction or means of altering the terrain. First used on Arlong Park. Earth Wave- A powerful stomp generated when Victor raises his foot over his head and strikes the ground, resulting in causing the ground to actually ripple from the force. A secondary outcome is that it sends Victor high into the air, confusing some to think he can fly. First used against Ralley. Ground Spike- By slamming his arms on the ground, Victor sends a massive chunk of earth at his opponent from the force. First used against Doreah's Champion. Volcano- The strongest technique that Victor has yet to demonstrate for this martial art. By extending his fist behind him, Victor's punch generates more speed and power to be concentrated on the point of impact, obliterating his target. First used against Doreah's Champion. Chou Vacuum Cannon- A blast of wind that utilizes both hands in the thrust, increasing its power exponentially. First used against Darkman. Relationships Jesse- Being his 1st Mate, Victor holds him in high regard and respects his combat strength. Although he does seem to clash due to Jesse's strict personality, there's nobody he doesn't trust more. Kain- Kain's immature nature intrigues Victor as he finds it funny. This allows the two to get along well. However, Victor knows that Kain did not get his bounty by being nice and knows full well that Kain can be a ruthless individual. Cassidy- Victor enjoys having her company as she has provided them with entertainment and able to keep their morale high. Having found out about her past, he hopes that he can reunite her with her family. Jaime- History Not much has been mentioned about his past, but he appeared to have lived a simple and happy life with his human mother, Victoria, and his fishman father Mahi Betta. When he was young, his father would secretly train him in the arts of Gyogin Karate, much to the displeasure of his mother. However, his father was the former navigator of the Sun Pirates before they disbanded. In part, he would teach Victor his knowledge about understanding the sea and tell him the adventures that he went on with Fisher Tiger, basically a hero in Victor's youth. Somewhere, between then and the present, his parents were killed, leaving him orphaned. Victor has mentioned a brother, who is currently on the Grand Line. Aside from a vague description, little is known about him. Quotes Trivia Victor is also another word for winner and his last name, Betta, is the true name of his Fishman type, the Siamese Fighting Fish. At the moment, he has two running gags. One where he is mistaken as a woman due to his pretty face and long red hair. The other being that he is not the Captain since his bounty isn't higher than Kain's. Related Articles External Links http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7017971/1/One-Piece-The-Rising-Sun Read more * Category:Characters Category:Fishmen Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Captains Category:Navigators Category:South Blue Characters Category:Martial Artists